Two Sweethearts and the Summer Wind
by Uokawa Moriko
Summary: Sensações de uma tarde de Verão


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket não me pertence e esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Pairing:** Kagami/Kuroko

**Géneros:** POV/Romance/Lemon

**Nota/aviso: **Pouco diálogo, demasiados feels. uwu'' -escorrega para debaixo de uma pedra e fica lá-

* * *

_Two sweethearts and the summer wind_

**Kuroko's POV**

Tanto calor.

Estava tanto calor naquela tarde.

No céu não se via uma nuvem, só um azul profundo e infinito.

O sol brilhava e a areia parecia feita de pedaços de diamante, de tão brilhante. Mal conseguia ter os olhos abertos. A luz magoava-me, e não conseguia ver quase nada, a areia fervia e dela elevava-se um funo ondulante que apenas me deixava ver os contornos azuis brilhantes do oceano e as cores alegres dos chapéus-de-sol. Vermelho, amarelo, laranja, verde, para mim tudo não passava de uma série de salpicos coloridos e desordenados no meu campo de visão reduzido pelo calor e pelo sol.

O mar estava calmo e quebrava suavemente na praia, enrolando as ondas nos pés das crianças que brincavam à beira-mar.

A brisa fresca do mar era a única coisa que me fazia suportar o calor. O cheiro a sal, o marulhar das ondas, o aroma da areia quente, as vozes distantes que não se distinguiam umas das outras, as gaivotas que se faziam ouvir por cima de nós, sentia-me levemente dormente com aquele ataque despudorado aos meus sentidos.

Estava a suar por todos os lados, tinha a pele pegajosa e o cheiro do protector solar misturado com o cheiro do meu próprio corpo quente e transpirado, estava a deixar-me tonto.

Olhei para ele.

Ele não parecia importar-se com o calor. Eu estava sentado debaixo do chapéu-de-sol porque o sol estava demasiado quente e fazia-me ficar mal-disposto, mas ele não, ele estava deitado de costas na toalha levando directamente com aqueles raios de luz escaldantes em cima do corpo brilhante praticamente despido, com a excepção dos calções de banho com flores havaianas.

Lambi os lábios quase inconscientemente.

Ninguém consegue imaginar o que eu senti naquele momento ao olhar para ele, talvez por me encontrar num estado levemente catatónico por causa do calor, talvez por estar zonzo, não sei.

Sei que me podia vir só de olhar para ele.

Soa pervertido, não soa?

Sinceramente, não me importo que soe pervertido. Também tenho sangue nas veias, e alguém disso, é normal que me sinta assim ao olhar para a pessoa de quem gosto. Pelo menos eu acho que é.

Deitei-me de lado na toalha em que estava sentado, e fiquei a olhar para ele com os olhos semiabertos. Sentia-me realmente dormente, mas talvez a culpa fosse em parte dele.

A cor do cabelo dele era mais quente do que o próprio sol. Via o peito subir e descer levemente, num ritmo lento e uniforme. Ele devia estar a dormir, ou perto disso.

O suor escorria-lhe das fontes, por baixo dos óculos de sol que tinha na cara, via-se a pele transpirada das bochechas, tinha pequenas gotas de suor na ponta do nariz.

Nos músculos da barriga, podia ver o suor acumular-se e escorrer entre os sulcos perfeitos daqueles abdominais definidos.

A pele morena ao sol, húmida como estava, parecia dourada.

Tinha a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, que cruzara atrás da cabeça.

Os lábios entreabertos pediam para ser tocados, para ser provados.

Sentia o cheiro dele, o cheiro daquela pele quente e transpirada, do protector solar que eu o tinha praticamente obrigado a pôr, alegando que ele ia ficar como o Aomine-kun se não o fizesse. Sorri, ao lembrar-me da cara de terror que ele fez nesse momento.

Que idiota tão adorável.

Ele movimentou-se nesse momento e ficou de lado, virado para mim.

Fiquei apenas a olhar para ele, sem dizer nada, escutando apenas o som das ondas e da brisa do mar.

* * *

**Kagami's POV**

Eu estava de olhos fechados, mais a dormir do que acordado, mas senti o olhar dele em mim, talvez por causa do meu instinto animal, talvez por ser ele, sei lá.

Estava um calor abrasador, mas eu gostava de sentir o sol bater-me em cima daquela maneira. Sentia-me relaxado e completamente calmo.

O suor que escorria pelo meu corpo tornava a brisa do mar ainda mais fresca do que na realidade era e eu gostava da sensação.

Ele estava a apreciar-me?

Não sei dizer ao certo, podia estar apenas a olhar por olhar, mas eu sentia uma espécie de formigueiro pelo corpo todo, como se estivesse a ser _sentido_ com os olhos.

_Por aqueles olhos._

Nunca sei o que ele está a pensar, mas sei que é um olhar puro e genuíno, e isso deixa-me mais tranquilo.

Virei-me para o lado e abri os olhos ligeiramente para poder vê-lo. Ele não podia ver que eu tinha os olhos abertos, porque os meus óculos de sol faziam reflexo.

Ele estava mesmo a olhar para mim.

Parecia ter os olhos levemente vidrados, como se estivesse a ter uma visão particularmente agradável. Estou a atirar palpites para o ar, claro, porque não sei mesmo o que ele estava a pensar.

Tinha a cara apoiada na mão esquerda e a mão direita parecia esquecida em cima da coxa, com o cotovelo e o antebraço apoiados na cintura.

Estava a usar uns calções de banho azuis-claros, que combinavam com a cor dos olhos dele.

A pele dele brilhava com a camada de suor que a cobria. Os mamilos pequenos e rosados pareciam-me mais adoráveis do que nunca. Aquela pele inacreditavelmente branca, macia como seda, nesse momento devia estar salgada por causa do suor, mas levemente doce por causa do protector solar que tinha absorvido.

Senti uma vontade louca de lhe tocar, de escorregar as mãos por aquele peito macio, por aquela barriga elegante, por aquelas coxas…

O charme dele é tão…tão irresistível, não sei descrever. Sei que não consigo resistir-lhe, e isso é tudo. É mais forte do que eu, deve ser novamente o meu instinto, mas aquele corpo humilde, aquelas curvas subtis, aquele olhar inescrutável, aquele espírito de luta incrível que ele tem mas que não aparenta ter à primeira vista, não sei dizer o que é exactamente. Acho que é tudo, mesmo.

Mas acho que o mais fascinante de tudo, e que me deita completamente por terra é…

O quarto estava inundado de sensações.

A única luz era a dos candeeiros do lado de fora da janela.

Os sons abafados e libidinosos que escapavam dos lábios de ambos e eram interrompidos de vez em quando para serem substituídos pelo som de respirações ofegantes.

"Kagami-kun…", sussurrou Kuroko, com a respiração entrecortada por gemidos, acariciando madeixas de cabelo ruivo com os dedos trémulos e a voz cheia de um desejo inegável, enquanto Kagami o levava à loucura com movimentos lentos com a língua no seu membro, movimentando a boca sensualmente em toda a extensão da pele sensível.

Kuroko estava de pé, encostado à parede, e Kagami estava ajoelhado à sua frente, saboreando aquela parte sensível do corpo do namorado.

Com os dedos da mão direita lambuzados lubrificante, preparava a entrada do mais pequeno para o que viria a seguir, e com a mão esquerda masturbava-se devagar.

"Kagami…kun…", gemeu Kuroko sentindo as pernas cederem e apertando o cabelo ruivo com mais força.

Kagami conhecia as reacções daquele corpo bem o suficiente para saber o que aquilo significava, mas não se importou.

E Kuroko não aguentando mais aquela sensação extasiante, veio-se na boca do ruivo.

Kagami engoliu, com um sorriso perverso.

Levantou-se, lambendo os lábios e abraçou-o possessivamente pela cintura, antes de o beijar agressivamente na boca.

Kuroko sentia-se ainda levemente atordoado, mas ao sentir a língua agressivamente gentil de Kagami na sua boca, e aquele sabor erótico da boca dele com _o seu próprio sabor_, ficou novamente excitado.

Abraçou-se ao pescoço do ruivo com força e foi prontamente levantado por ele que colocou os braços por baixo das suas coxas.

Envolveu a cintura dele com as pernas.

Estavam ambos despidos, os corpos cheiravam a suor e a mar, a protector solar e a desejo.

_Tão quente._

E não resistindo mais, posicionando-se entre as coxas quentes e macias de Kuroko, entrou dentro dele de uma vez só, libertando um gemido rouco do fundo da garganta.

Kuroko gemeu longamente, sem conseguir controlar-se. A sensação de estar preenchido por Kagami daquela maneira carnal e impúdica era demais para ele.

Gemia em voz baixa e tinha a respiração ofegante.

Tanto calor, um calor abrasador, uma sensação febril.

"Kagami-kun…Kagami-kun…Kagami-kun…", chamou em voz baixa abraçando-o com força e apertando as pernas em volta da cintura dele, com a voz quebrada pelos gemidos que escapavam da sua garganta a cada movimento que o ruivo fazia e que consequentemente o fazia mover também, para cima para baixo, friccionando os dois corpos, que escorregavam um no outro.

Kagami gemia também com a voz rouca de desejo, movimentando-se agora rapidamente e com força, apertando o corpo de Kuroko nos braços.

"Kuroko…", gemeu-lhe em voz baixa, perto do ouvido antes de lhe mordiscar sensualmente a orelha.

Kuroko gemeu ainda mais ao sentir os lábios dele, e ao ouvir o seu nome dito daquela maneira.

Não iam conseguir aguentar durante muito mais tempo, sabiam-no.

Não aguentariam aquela sensação arrebatadora, o calor do corpo um do outro, o cheiro da pele suada os sons libidinosos que escapavam dos lábios de ambos.

Aquilo era demasiado bom, demasiado perfeito para durar muito tempo.

E com um movimento particularmente forte e unhas cravadas nas costas de Kagami, vieram-se.

Kagami primeiro, Kuroko pouco depois ao sentir no seu interior a semente quente do namorado.

Apoiados na parede e ainda na mesma posição, ficaram durante alguns instantes a recuperar daquele mar de sensações.

**Kuroko's POV**

Sentia-me mole e incapaz de me mover, e era óbvio que precisávamos de um duche. Ele levou-me ao colo até à casa de banho, só tive de colocar os pés no chão quando ele entrou no chuveiro.

Ele é tão gentil. De cada vez que me apercebo do quão gentil ele é, sinto algo estranho na barriga, como uma espécie de formigueiro estranho.

Normalmente é barulhento e chateia-se por tudo e por nada, para não falar de que está sempre a resmungar e estamos sempre a discutir, mas depois tem estes momentos, em que é gentil e carinhoso, e eu não consigo explicar exactamente o que isso me faz sentir.

Felicidade, talvez.

Senti a água cair-me fria em cima da cabeça e arrepiei-me todo, quando ela me escorreu pelo resto do corpo. Abracei-me a ele quase inconscientemente em busca de calor.

Senti-o sorrir antes de me abraçar também, gentilmente.

Lá estava a sensação outra vez, aquele calor estranho na barriga.

Afastei-me um pouco, desencostando a cara do peito dele e olhei para cima para poder olhar para ele.

O meu Kagami-kun é tão fofo. Como é que é possível existir alguém assim?

Ele também olhou para mim, e durante um momento ficámos a olhar-nos um ao outro nos olhos, em silêncio.

"É mesmo verdade…", disse ele, quebrando o silêncio e suspirando levemente antes de me beijar suavemente na testa e afastar-se de mim, para se poder ensaboar, "Não consigo imaginar sequer em que é que estás a pensar…é um bocado injusto…porque sinto que tu sabes sempre o que eu estou a pensar…"

Surpreendi-me com aquela declaração.

Sou assim tão inexpressivo?

"Desculpa", pedi apenas, pegando também num sabonete e começando a passa-lo no corpo.

Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para deixar de ser assim.

É assim que eu sou, não posso simplesmente mudar, pois não?

Somos mesmo opostos, sem dúvida, porque ele tem razão, eu normalmente consigo adivinhar o que ele está a pensar.

Ele sorriu e olhou para mim. Aquele sorriso adorável e sincero.

"Não me peças desculpa por seres como és... não te estou a pedir para mudares", disse ele.

Para alguém que não sabia o que eu estava a pensar, acertou em cheio.

E disse-lhe isso mesmo.

"Acabaste de adivinhar os meus pensamentos"

Ele ficou surpreso.

A água estava agora morna e tínhamos ambos o corpo cheio de sabão.

"A sério?", Perguntou ele.

"A sério", assegurei eu.

"Eu nunca te pediria uma coisa dessas! Se gosto de ti é por seres quem foste até agora, não é?!", Perguntou ele. Parecia aborrecido. Não deve ter ficado muito feliz por eu ter achado que ele queria que eu mudasse.

"Também acho", concordei eu.

Ele olhou para mim com um ar chateado. Sou uma má pessoa por achar o ar chateado dele adorável?

"E tu, porque é que gostas de mim?", Perguntou-me ele, num tom de voz mais agressivo e as sobrancelhas franzidas. Pude ver as bochechas dele corar e isso deixou-me mais descansado. Ele não estava mesmo chateado, tal como imaginei.

"Desculpa, mas não sou capaz de te dar motivos concretos", disse-lhe eu depois de parar um pouco para pensar na pergunta, olhando-o nos olhos "Mas acho que posso afirmar que gosto de ti por seres quem és, com os teus defeitos e as tuas qualidades", declarei, falando à medida que pensava "Mas julgo que o me faz ser irremediavelmente atraído por ti é o facto de seres tão carinhoso comigo"

Ele corou tanto que julguei que a cor do cabelo dele se tinha espalhado para as bochechas.

E abraçou-me de repente, com força e possessivamente.

Eu arregalei os olhos, surpreso. Porque é que ele fez aquilo? Eu só disse a verdade.

É fácil entendê-lo, mas prever as reacções dele é praticamente impossível.

"Só sou assim contigo", exclamou ele, chateado "Sou assim contigo porque és tu, e eu gosto de ti!"

Eu sorri ao ouvi-lo. É um rapaz tão simples e tão puro. O coração dele confirmava o que ele dizia, com o seu ritmo descompassado.

Estava em sintonia com o meu, embora não soubesse.

Abracei-o também.

"Ainda bem", disse eu simplesmente.

Ele é meu, só meu, meu e de mais ninguém.

Posso não parecer, mas sou ainda mais possessivo do que ele.

* * *

**Kagami's POV**

É possível ficar-se embaraçado com uma declaração daquelas, feita com uma expressão inexistente?

Sim, definitivamente!

Não posso evitar ficar chateado com isso, é mais forte do que eu.

A sinceridade espelhada naqueles olhos azuis-claros dá cabo de mim! Posso não conseguir adivinhar o que ele está a pensar, mas isso não me importa assim tanto, porque sei que ele é completamente sincero, talvez por causa do meu instinto, não sei, mas isso é algo de que tenho a certeza absoluta.

E só a sensação da minha cara a aquecer e o coração a começar a bater com força de felicidade, é o suficiente para me deixar chateado!

Acho que sou mesmo um bocado idiota, mas se ele gosta de mim mesmo assim, então não faz mal.

É assim que nós somos, e é isso que torna o que nós temos único.

O que me deita completamente por terra?

Saber que ele é só meu.

* * *

**Fim**


End file.
